Adieu Uchiha-San
by Eliana Debrey
Summary: Un mariage, une stèle, de l'encens et un adieu. La mariée à quelque chose à faire et elle doit le faire seule dans un temple pour libérer une âme. OS Itachi, Sakura et Sasuke discussion, massacre, après la guerre, suit le manga. Bonne lecture.


Le ruban de satin rouge s'enroula doucement atour de leurs poignets, le tissu pourpre mettait en valeur leur peau d'albâtre à tous les deux. Toute l'assemblée retenait son souffle même si l'on entendait quelques femmes et hommes renifler à cause de l'émotion. Puis le prêtre ouvrit la bouche et prononça les mots sacrés.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement pour la mariée. Elle cessa de fixer son âme, sa vie et son destin lié par ce ruban pour enfin, relever la tête lentement vers son mari. Et comme à chaque fois son cœur rata un battement, elle était prise au piège dans ses orbes sombres et pourtant elle ne désirait pas s'enfuir, elle attendait tous les jours ce regard. Elle inspira d'un coup ne s'étant même pas aperçue qu'elle retenait son souffle. Elle ne s'y était pas encore totalement habitué : l'intensité de son regard. Sombre, indescriptible, douloureux , comme son passé. Elle observa son visage, blanc et froid. Et malgré cela, elle sut qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle à l'instant présent. Il effectua une petite pression sur ses doigts. Elle continua de l'observer, ses cheveux avaient encore poussé. Elle sourit.

Soudain les lèvres de l'homme face à elle se mirent en mouvement. Elle les fixa, fines et roses. Le temps s'arrêta pour elle et son monde était parfait : ses amis, sa famille et lui. Sa voix grave et chaude la frappa de plein fouet, son cœur se gonfla et le ton raisonna au creux de son ventre, comme les basses d'une musique envoûtante. Il glissa lentement l'alliance à son doigt.

Ce fût au tour de la jeune femme de prononcer ses vœux, sa voix comme un murmure avec pour seuls témoins son amour, les dieux et les esprits. Elle prit le cercle de métal, le fit rouler dans sa main avant de le lui passer, il saisit ses deux paumes quand elle eut fini. Ils se fixèrent tendrement, aucun son, aucune parole mais tout leur amour par ce regard, le prêtre retira le ruban. Il la rapprocha de lui, leurs yeux ne se quittant plus et ils l'embrassa sans cette pudeur qu'elle lui connaissait. Un bruit de fond s'éleva : des applaudissement, des sifflements et un cri de joie d'un blond bruyant. La joie était le maître mot de cette journée. On tournait une page d'un passé trop sombre et douloureux.. Un clan était reformé et allait perdurer, un nouvel Hokage avait été nommé et il contait tout changer et un traître était acclamé par les foules.

Son mari saisi avec douceur son avant-bras avant de la guider à travers l'allée sous une pluie de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers. Ils allaient vers le temple sacré de la famille de l'homme pour y inscrire le nom de la nouvelle épouse par la main de son propre père. La mariée voulait cependant faire une chose de plus, elle y avait pensé depuis qu'elle savait , tournant le pour et le contre dans sa tête avant de se décider. Son regard était perdu dans le vide lorsque son mari pressa légèrement sa hanche avant de la l'embrasser chastement : « _Dîtes donc jeune homme on se calme, son nom n'est pas encore gravé._ Il sourit à son beau-père.

 _-Bien monsieur. »_ L'homme adressa un sourire à son beau-fils et posa une main sur son épaule, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la pierre. Le temple était immense et tout y raisonnait. Les trois personnes présentent échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le père de la mariée ne saisisse le Kunaï et qu'il écrive le nom de sa fille. Le crissement fit grincer des dents la jeune fille mais elle resta et observa sa vie se lier définitivement à celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour voir les jardins et imaginer son mari et son frère, enfants, courir à l'extérieur et s'entraîner pour devenir encore plus forts.

Deux mains fortes saisirent les épaules de la jeune femme la faisant sursauter : « _Sakura ? Nous nous en allons._

 _-Pars le premier je te rejoins. Je vais rendre hommage à tes ancêtres._

 _-Tu es sûre._ Elle hocha la tête les yeux accrochés aux siens.

 _-Oui Sasuke vas-y. Je vous retrouve ce soir au repas. »_ Il l'embrassa rapidement et rejoignit le père de Sakura dehors.

Le silence l'étreignit. Elle poussa sur ses cuisses pour se relever et évita de marcher sur son kimono encombrant. La mariée s'approcha de la stèle. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et fit courir ses doigts le long des kanjis des prénoms. Elle s'amusa de voir son propre nom écrit, gravé à tout jamais ici à côté de celui de son âme sœur. Son rêve de petite fille devenu réalité. Elle repensa à toutes ces années à pourchasser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les raisons de ses premiers sentiments : après tout il était beau, distant et convoité alors elle avait trouvé légitime de tomber amoureuse. Puis leurs années dans la même équipe, à être la faible de service, celle qu'on devait protéger : le poids, la pleureuse. En grandissant même si elle avait appris à soigner et était devenue plus forte grâce à son maître, elle n'en restait pas moins la jeune fille derrière ses amis. Elle compris seulement à ce moment ce qu'était l'amour, son cœur qui bat la chamade quand elle l'avait revu pour la première fois. Non ce n'était pas cette petite attraction qui l'avait rendue : « Lourde » mais plutôt l'envie de se battre toujours plus et repousser ses limites pour sortir des ténèbres la personne qu'on aime, sacrifier des choses qui nous sont chères pour sauver cette personne qui ne veut pas l'être. Elle remerciait encore Naruto d'avoir été là parce que sans lui, elle savait que Sasuke ne serait jamais ici auprès d'elle. Elle se souvint s'être haït lorsqu'il avait tenté de la tuer, elle se détestait de l'aimer et de ne pas pouvoir rendre ses sentiments à Naruto, qui lui était toujours là pour elle.

Mais ne supportant pas le poids de cette haine, elle détesta Orochimaru, il était celui qui lui avait enlevé Sasuke, celui qui avait tué le Hokage : un coupable parfait. Puis vint Itachi Uchiha. Lui entre tous. C'était lui qui avait tué la famille de son mari. Lui qui avait insufflé la haine dans le cœur de son propre petit frère. Lui qui l'avait descendu plus bas que terre, lui qui l'avait poussé dans les bras du Sannin. Tout était plus facile, elle maudissait un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et pouvait dormir tranquille en rêvant du moment où Itachi tomberait sous les coups de Sasuke et où le plus jeune Uchiha reviendrait vers et l'aimerait en retour.

Sauf que Sakura avait grandit. Elle était devenue une Kunoichi, une médecin et surtout une femme qui acceptait ses sentiments. La guerre était finie, son amour était là plus de raison de haïr cet homme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle partagea pour la première fois son lit avec son mari actuel qu'elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait rêvé de son frère et lui demandait de lui pardonner. Alors Sasuke lui avait tout expliqué parce qu'elle s'inquiétait. Et puis lorsque le septième Hokage fût nommé, le jeune Uzumaki dévoila tout sur Itachi Uchiha, comment il avait protégé le village et comment Danzô et les anciens étaient pourris. Naruto avait mit un grand bazare ce jour là, personne ne l'avait soutenu et pourtant il l'avait fait en disant qu'Itachi aurait pu être Hokage et, que tout le monde devait savoir qui était véritablement le prodige. La vérité rétablie et le gouvernement assainit, Konoha ne s'en portait que mieux.

Voilà pourquoi Sakura était agenouillée le jour de son mariage devant cette pierre, passant ses doigts sur le nom de celui qui avait protégé son petit frère du mieux qu'il le pu. La jeune femme s'assit en tailleur devant la stèle, alluma de l'encens et ferma les yeux. Elle priait et remerciait les dieux. Soudain elle saisit une fleur posée dans ses cheveux roses et la disposa délicatement à côté du bâton qui fumait libérant ainsi une douce odeur : « _Uchiha-san ?_ Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'elle était dans un temple de Uchiha et par conséquences, qu'ils s'appelaient tous Uchiha-san.

 _-Je veux dire Itachi-san._ La fumée de l'encens bougea d'un coup sans vent ni aucun mouvement. Sakura comprit et commença à parler.

 _-Je voulais vous remercier Itachi-san. Pour l'avoir rendu plus fort et l'avoir débarrassé du serpent qui se servait de lui._ Elle fit une légère pause. _Naruto a réussi. Je suis sûre que vous n'en n'aviez jamais douté, Naruto réussi toujours ce qu'il entreprend. Il était à vous aussi votre dernier espoir. Il était le dernier espoir de tout le monde. Même de Sasuke j'en suis certaine._ La fumée bougea de nouveau comme pour l'approuver. _Je suis désolée de vous avoir détesté toutes ces année Itachi-san. Je n'ose même pas imaginer votre calvaire, qu'on vous rappelle sans cesse ce que vous avez dû faire. Votre vie était sans aucun doute celle d'un véritable shinobi. Merci d'avoir sauver le village Itachi-san._ Sakura s'arrêta et observa le nom d'Itachi sans qu'un autre ne soit écrit face au sien. _J'espère que l'amour que vous avez éprouvé pour votre frère était suffisant pour vous permettre de vivre sans trop vous haïr. Je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir protéger votre petit frère grâce à vous je peux connaître l'amour. Je suis désolée pour vous que vous n'ayez pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, vous avez sûrement dû vous en empêcher._ Elle inspira. _Merci encore. Mais si je suis ici c'est pour vous dire que nous nous sommes mariés. Que Sasuke est sauf et qu'il ne sera plus en danger. Je voulais vous promettre Itachi-san qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Naruto, Kakashi, Saï et moi-même, mais aussi tout le villlage le protégerons. Votre calvaire est terminé Itachi-san vous pouvez rejoindre votre famille, vos parents et Shisui-san. Vous avez mérité ce repos, vous qui avez enduré la douleur tellement d'années, vous qui avait sacrifié votre honneur. Vous êtes libéré de votre fardeau Vous avez trop souffert Uchiha-san, il est temps d'être égoïste et de penser à votre repos éternelle et sans aucun trouble. Adieu Uchiha-san._ Sakura ferma les yeux essuya les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait libéré une âme tourmentée.

Itachi l'observa longuement. Il imprima dans ses souvenirs le visage de cette Kunoichi, sa belle-sœur. Il était debout, derrière la pierre et avait tout entendu. Il avait même assisté à la cérémonie. Les mains le long du corps Itachi continuait d'observer la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à partir, il ne voulait pas abandonner son petit frère. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il l'avait perdu. Mais ce qui empêchait aussi Itachi de partir était sa peur. Il avait peur des esprits de ces ancêtres, de Shisui, de ses parents et des autres Uchiha. Une main froide saisit l'épaule de l'esprit : « _Itachi, cette jeune fille a raison. Tu as trop souffert. Viens._ Itachi reconnu Shisui, il avait vieilli.

 _-Ecoute la Itachi-kun._ Cette voix, c'était celle de...

 _-Kasa..._ L'esprit de Mikoto hocha la tête.

 _-Nous t'attendons depuis longtemps mon fils malheureux._ » Itachi saisit la main de sa mère.

Sakura sourit doucement avant de se relever et de quitter les lieux. Elle avait distinctement entendu une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre toutes lui dire : « _Merci à vous et adieu... Uchiha-san »_

 _Yo ! Tout le monde. Je sais je poste ça alors que vous attendez AD depuis Novembre. Mais comment vous dire que j'ai découvert le ItaSaku et que pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose d'autre. Cependant le chapitre des révélations est en cours d'achèvement._

 _De plus pour les fans de Teen Wolf j'ai commencé il y a peu temps à réfléchir à une fiction. Je compte réécrire les saisons qui sont sorties en insérant un personnage OC qui serait jalouse de Lydia. Cette fille serait une espèce d'anti-héros un peu bâcheuse sur les bords. Bref pour l'instant les projets ce bousculent dans ma tête.J'ai aussi commencé un UA sur un ItaSaku si ça intéresse du monde. Et un autre UA sur du Dramione. Voilà je vais aller 1) continuer AD 2) réviser mes bac blancs de philo svt etc..._

 _PS : J'ai regardé les nouveaux héros il n'y a pas longtemps et j'ai trouvé Tadashi tellement cute en grand frère protecteur, un véritable Itachi._

 _PPS : Je suis profondément bouleversée d'avoir appris la mort d'Alan Rickman une pointure dans sa profession mais aussi un Rogue au TOP !_


End file.
